Mixed Relations
by Artificially-Flavored
Summary: 14 years after the gang graduate and 11 years after Voltemort's defeat Eddie Weasley goes to Hogwarts to find he's not who everyone thought he was.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.We do not own the Hogwarts Castle, its grounds, or Hogsmeade either.This goes for the prolouge and all of the following chapters. Thank you and we hope you enjoy our story. And please send in the Reviews!  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Prologue: A man was walking through the dense Forbidden forest. He carried a bundle of robes in one arm, and with the other he moved aside the branches that were in his way.  
  
"Stupid, Malfoy brat!" He mumbled at the bundle. An eerie wind blew and the couds shifted revealing the creasent moon.  
  
The man entered a clearing. There were many uprooted trees, and a few arrows could be found sticking out of them.  
  
A twig snapped somewhere outside the clearing and the man froze. Was he being followed? He decided it was only a deer.  
  
The man went to the middle of the clearing and set down the infant.  
  
"I hope Padma doesn't find you, Morpheus." He stated as he left the clearing.  
  
The centaur that was hiding right outside the clearing, and that had snapped the twig, began to breath again. Though the man no longer looked his clumsy and forgetful self, as he had at Hogwarts, the centaur reconized him imediatly as one of Hagrid's old students. And as he watched the man go he had to wonder, what was Neville Longbottom doing in the Forbidden forest?  
  
As he was contemplating this he heard someone coming towards the clearing. He guessed the man was returning and quickly left. 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

As he was contemplating this he heard someone coming towards the clearing. He guessed the man was returning and quickly left.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express  
  
Eleven years later.  
  
Eddie Weasley was making his way aross Platform 9 3/4, followed by his mother, Lavender, and his father, Ronald. Today his hair was a bright, Weasley red, and his eyes were deep green. Eddie was a metamorphagus, so he could change his appearance. He used this to his advantage so he would look like a Weasley instead of sticking out like a sore thumb at family reunions with his blonde hair. He was already wearing his robes.  
  
"Eddie! Eddie over here!" He heard his cousin, Samantha Potter, calling from next to the scarlett, Hogwarts train. Standing next to her was her best friend, Hyacinth McGowan. They were also wearing their robes.  
  
"Hey, Sam." He said as he made his way through the croud towards them.  
  
"We'd better hurry so get a compartment to ourselves." Said Hyacinth and the three made their way into the Hogwarts Express, dragging their luggage along with them.  
  
They walked along the train's length to find every compartment full, except the very last one. As the three shuffled inside and stored their luggage away they were suprised to see their fourth friend was in the compartment, Pete Longbottom.  
  
"Pete? What are you doing here? I thought you were only ten." Said Eddie, suprised.  
  
"Ten? No, I'm Eleven like you guys." He stated simply. "I thought you knew that."  
  
"This is great," Said Hyacinth as they all sat down, "now we'll all be in school together!"  
  
"Not nescisarily, Hyacinth. We might be in different houses." Said Samantha.  
  
"What are the chances of that happening, Sam? All of our parents were in Gryffindor so we probably will be, too." Said Eddie as the train whistle blew. The train started moving and the four kids ran to the window to bid their parents farewell. As the train station sped out of sight the kids sat back down.  
  
"My mom was in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor." Said Pete.  
  
"And my dad didn't go to Hogwarts. Who knows what house he would've been in." Said Hyacinth.  
  
"Well, there is still a very good chance we could all be in Gryffindor." Stated Sam as she twirled her finger in her Weasley red hair.  
  
"My Mother and Father went to Hogwarts and they both were in Gryffindor." Eddie said as he stared through the window to the pastures of green, luscious grass where sheep and cows grazed. Some time later a plump old witch opened the compartment door.   
  
"Anything from the trolley?" The four kids imediatly looked up from their books or magazines and longingly looked at the trolley. Hyacinth and Sam took out their money bags and bought Every Flavor Beans and Chacolate Frogs for all of them.   
  
"You guys owe us." Said Sam as she handed Pete some Chacolate Frogs.  
  
"Don't worry we-" But Pete was cut short as some one knocked on the compartment door, then entered. The boy was a first year with jet black hair and cold, grey eyes. He looked as if he were very proud to be who he was. After him another boy entered, he had silver blonde hair and baby blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Eddie.  
  
"Jake Kien, and this is Tyler Gage." He said indicating the blonde boy. "Who are you?"  
  
"Hyacith McGowan"  
  
"Samantha Potter"  
  
"Pete Longbottom"  
  
"Eddie Weasley"  
  
"Weasley, eh? I guess the abnormaly bright hair runs in your family." Said Kien with a chuckle.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You're some stuckup, Slytherin pureblood who lives in a big mansion and is spoiled? Well, I hope you get sorted in to Hufflepuff!" She said as she pushed the two out and shut the door with a snap.  
  
The four returned to eating their snacks and reading their books as the day turned to night and it started to drizzle. When the train began to slow down a prefect stopped by their compartment to inform them to leave their luggage on the train and it would be taken to their dormitories. The kids all gathered their things together and when the train stopped, they headed outside and at the Hogsmeade Station.  
  
"Firs' years, this way," called a gaint man with a lantern and a pink umbrella. When the first years where all gathered around him he announced, "I'm Hagrid, the groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Teacher. It's tradition for the Hogwarts first years to sail across the lake to Hogwarts so we'll be takin' those boats." He said as he walked to the dock where the boats were tied. "Four to a boat." The first years, who were running to keep up with Hagrid climbed into the boats and waited to be given instructions. Sam, Pete, Hyacinth, and Eddie got in their boat and had just gotten situated when the boats lurched forward. Pete, who was sitting in the back, almost fell out but a large tentacle reached out of the water and pushed him back in.  
  
"What was that!" Said Eddie, looking wide eyed at where the tentacle was.  
  
"The giant squid." Said Hyacinth as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I wonder where it went." She said as she peered down into the water.  
  
The boats made their way across the lake and into a tunnle where the were docked as all the students got out. 


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

The boats made their way across the lake and into a tunnle where they were docked as all the students got out.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Chapter 2: The Sorting Ceremony  
  
The first years followed Hagrid up a flight of stone steps, and crowded around the front door. Hagrid knocked three times and the large, oak doors opened to reveal Professor Hermione McGowan. Hyacinth buiried her face in her hands as Professor McGowan smiled and waved at her daughter.   
  
Sam giggled then went back to listening to Professor McGowan's speech.  
  
"Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts. In a minute you will follow me through these doors to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into the different houses. Once you are placed in a house you will join your classmates at your house table." Professor McGowan pushed the doors open and proceded to the Great Hall with the first years following.  
  
The first years were so caught up in the marvalous Great Hall that they didn't notice a stool at the front of the hall with an old hat on it, and they jumped in surprise as a rip near the brim of the hat opened wide and sang:  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap the all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be!"  
  
The Great Hall burst into aplause as Professor McGowan said, "When I call your name come sit on this stool and I will place The Sorting Hat on your head, it will shout the name of your house and you will go to your house table.  
  
"Agner, Sarah."  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
Professor McGowan coninued to call out names, but when she called out "Gage, Tyler", they recognized the name and the boy as one of the two they met on the train.  
  
"SLYTHERIN" The Sorting Hat called.   
  
"No surprise there." Commented Eddie. Professor McGowan worked her way down the list.  
  
After Hattie Lompton became a Hufflepuff the first of the four friends was called up to be sorted.  
  
"Longbottom, Pete"  
  
Pete slowly and nervously moved through the crowd of first years and up to The Sorting Hat. He sat down and the professor placed the hat on his head and a few seconds later it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Pete looked thrilled and relieved and he walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat.  
  
"McGowan, Hyacinth"  
  
Hyacinth walked up to the stool and sat down while trying to avoid her mother's gaze. Professor McGowan placed the hat on Hyacinth's head and it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Hyacinth gave a squeal of joy and ran down to the table where she sat next to Pete and shook hands with many of her fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"Nazuri, Christopher"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Potter, Samantha"  
  
Eddie wished Sam goodluck and Sam walked up to the stool and sat down.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
With a beaming smile now plastered on her face, Sam walked down to the Gryffindor table where Hyacinth gave her a hug and she sat down next to her friends. Now they just had to wait for Eddie to be sorted and all the suspense would be over.  
  
"Vespucci, Alexandra."  
  
That's when it happened, when Eddie looked up he was blinded by beauty. A short, dark-brown-haired girl with sparkling blue eyes walked up and sat on the stool.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Then, sweeping her hair back, she quickly walked to a seat at the table. Eddie continued to stare as other kids got sorted, he didn't realize Professor McGowan had already called his name twice.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" She said as he stapped back to attention. Almost the entire Great Hall was laughing at him while he walked up to, and sat on, the stool. He felt the hat fall onto his head.  
  
"You have much bravery, yes Gryffindor could be your house. But you seem to be more cunning than brave and would definitly fit in with Slytherin."  
  
"No!" Eddie thought hard, almost yelling at the hat, "Not Slytherin.!"  
  
"I've had a tough egg like you before, and that young man went by the name of Harry Potter."  
  
"Ahh, yes, Uncle Harry. I-" But Eddie was cut short by the yell of the sorting hat . . . "SLYTHERIN" 


End file.
